Dominik Bartlewicz
Introduction Dominik Bartlewicz was a Polish individual who was The Main enemy of The Alliance of Resistances. He was the Supreme Lord Leader of the entire Order of the Bartlewicz and Leader of all Leaders of the Order. He was also the Founder and the creator of the entire organisation. Seen template to the right for basic information Early Life Dominik Bartlewicz - was born in April 9th 2002 in the City of Greater Manchester within the Small Town of Middleton. He was born to a Polish Human family and went to Crumpsall Lane Primary School before graduating and becoming a student at Abraham Moss High School. When Dominik was 10 years old he became aware of Supernatural species existence, alien existence and more importantly the truth. He found out from the various Vampires he saw at Abraham Moss High School. He confronted the various Vampries at the school - at this time this person was known as Xortia Kadriu. - Dominik was told by various people who were either aware of supernatural creature existence to keep it as secret as possible. At this point Dominik wanted more anwsers, he then quickly became friends with various people who were popular in the school and by the time Dominik was 14 he was one of the most popular people in Abraham Moss. He then created the Fascist Party of Abraham Moss The Rising Fascist When Julia Velaj became a Vampire when she was 15 - Dominik was talking to her about purity and what it means to be a true vampire, he asked Julia if she agreed with Hybrids to which Julia replied "I believe that Hybrids are an abomination and a true species or person should be racially pure. - Dominik sort out this racial purity thing, Dominik at this point became friends with Dean Hampson before he began to realise how Dean was, - Dean's betrayal and personality made Dominik hate racial impurity even more. - He depised people with Autism and thought they should be gassed because they are incapable of being normal, making friends etc. - Dominik began to read a bunch of Ancient Supernatural Books, Political books (especially fascism)and most notably Polish fascist books, and Hitler's book Mein Kampf and forerunner technology. - He read about Ancient Alien technology and -especially a book by one of his rivals known as Waizon about - The possibility of underground ancient forerunner technology burried in various places around the world. - Most notably - Hungary and Greenland. - However Waizon couldn't find the ancient forerunner technology in Greenland and unfortunately Dominik and his team of fascists went down to the Ancient city in Hungary and they found what they were looking for. - The Ancient remains of a Forerunner structure. Dominik thought the Forerunners were the most beautiful things in the universe, he thought that Humans did indeed decend from the Forerunners that they were Humanities true ancestors. - Dominik and his team of fascists cracked the code of an A.I named Mendicant-Bias. Who was an A.I watching the underground structure. - The A.I gave Dominik the access to technology, discoveries and most importantly recources. - Dominik told his team that what they were looking for was complete. The Past of Orichalcos Dominik Bartlewicz knew about the Great Seal of Orichalcos. And how he lead the Fascist Union and the Reclamation of Order. He told his leaders that the reason why Orichalcos failed to perform it's goal was because of the lack of technology and stragetic mastery. -He said to his leaders that a special immortality syrum lies within the dawns and he will get a team of scientists in the future to create the Type 2 Advanced Human. A Human that is perfect, superior in everything, almost as powerful as a vampire.- It will be the successor to the Failed Advanced Human or the advanced human that caused the Autism Gene. - With the National Resistance at war with Jeffrey's Army. - Dominik began to build the greatest and most powerful Orichalcos that there has ever been.. ☀After World War 2, Germany in 1948 gave Italy it's free State once again, however all allies of Nazi Germany were annexed and made into Puppet States. - The USSR fell to Nazi Germany and Japan as it pushed in, Nazi Germany began pushing towards other occupied terrotories and taking it. Their African Conquest began once again. Everything was going well for The Nazis due to one of their specific Divisions they made join called The Enlightment of Orichalcos, a supernautral organisation with many species that helped the nazis win. - Himmler made into an own SS division, renaming it the Greater Seal of Orichalcos in 1933. Along with it, many SS Generals and other divisions that Himmler had put it under the greater seal. In 1951 The Nazis were planning The Invasion of America when the Chimera arrived, forcing their plans to stop. When The First Chimeran-Human War arrose. The Alien Hegomony first swept through europe engulping all of it, then the UK. - Luckily germany had pushed back all of it's forces to defend the Reich, which left europe open to their own militaries, Britain fought hard against the Alien threat, eventually defeating it by 1955. Once deafted. Nazi Germany had been weakened even with all of it's advanced tech. The allies reformed an alliance, this time with more countries and this time launched a massive Assault on Germany - this would be known as The Siege of Nazi Germany. The Siege killed a lot of German high ranking officials and officers, including Hitler who like in the fake history in the real history as well. He does indeed kill himself with his wife. - However, many Officials escaped such as Oliver Von Goebbels, Kara Strasse, Frau Irene Engel, Wilhelm Strasse Deathshead, Johann Schmidt - AKA - (Red Skull). Along with many more and a whole 100,000 German SS and 9,384 Wehmacht troops. - Most of these survivors were all part of the Greater Seal of Orichalcos. Their Leader of course Adam Gmurczyk who also all left To The Ice-Station Norway and went deep underground into Deathshead's underground X-Labs. There the 6 leading surivors who were all SS High Generals formed a leadership and future plan. - They would await preparing for years and years for the rise of The Next World Reich. - Deathshead found a way in the mean time to perserve their young lucks. He provided the 6 people with medication that would make them pretty much Immortal, however it would only perserve them for a 1000 years. After that they would begin to age once again from their original age span, so they are technically immortal but not really. - Adam Gmurczyk would though go missing in a trip to The Irish Border, to spread the word The Greater Seal of Orichalcos would be split into 2 divisions that would later be the alpha foundations of The Order of the Bartlewicz The Cult of National Socialism, Paranormal, Scientific and Biological Research and The Global Orichalcos Society when each decendent of Adam Gmurczyk became the overall leader of Orichalcos, the most sucessful would be Dominik Bartlewicz, who found Ancient Forerunner tech in Hungary, gave it all to Deathshead. Then that already added to the already advanced and over the top tech that orichalcos had, when the Order risen The 5 remaining members of Nazi Germany would become some of the New Furhers of the already 31 new furhers of the Order. This would be The Rise of The Order of the Bartlewicz The Reich then had Returned, in a much, much, darker and much more advanced way!. The Rise of the Order Dominik named it The Order of the Bartlewicz and it would be the organisation that would lead to the deaths of over 89 million deaths, most of them being exterminated in concentration camps because of their disability/autism, looks, incapblity of getting a girlfriend, genes, jews, gays, race/species etc. - During the beginning - Dominik Bartlewicz - had his new gene assigned- All 32 Leaders were split into specific leading ranks. - His top ten leaders were given the rank title of Obergroppenfurher - or Senior Leader, - his other leaders were given the rank of Leader or Furher. - Dominik self proclaimed himself the Hochte herr Furher or Supreme Lord Leader.- Essentially Dominik was pretty much the same rank as the others, however he had a 1 over say over what they said due to him being the Founder. With the help of the popularity of all other leaders of the Order, they became a power house in the United Kingdom - - They rose in Manchester and Hungary. - When the Order had an army of over 600,000 - mostly being The Humans, Vampires and witches. and Dimentioners. - All of the Humans were mostly placed in the augmentations to become Advanced Humans. - At this moment hte Order's troops and army was 1300 times in advance than Earth's military technology combined. When the Order of the Bartlewicz had Crusiers, supercarriers and then the 32 Flagships for the furhers. they were ready. - The Order already had enough popularity around citizens around the world supporting the idelolgy and everything about it, especially Poland - Dominik's home country. Poland became the first country to become a part of The Order. - Dominik designed every flag for the country for the Order of the Bartlewicz. He even designed the flag itself- Dominik taken inspiration from the other oricahlcos' this time however he mainly used the Cult of Aro symbol for the signature and symbol and flag and banners. But the Orichalcos Seal symbol was used for the symbol of the Bartlewicz United Army and Navy. -It can be seen on Officers' hats. Full Power By Mid 2017 - The Order of the Bartlewicz was the most powerful, advanced, popular, largest and strongest organisation in the world and in earth's history. All 32 Furhers of the Order including Dominik was happy including their cabinet of governors which was below them as well. - However the International Alliance of Resistances and The Waizonian Collective became quite a nusense for the Order and little did they know that would be their downfall. Dominik stayed like this for 2 years until Dominik's death at the Battle of Blackpool. - The daring attempt to end Dominik's life was said amongst all combatant leaders. However little did he know that Katherine Pierce - one of his furhers blew up his flagship out of the sky. To Katherine' failure Dominik survived, that's not until Dominik and Dean fought to the death. - The Battle won by Dean shooting him 9 times in the chest and head. After Dominik's death Hadeal, one of the Furhers signed a peace treaty with the Alliance. - however- their new hochte herr furher may be coming and Junior Queza would replace Dominik. Personality Dominik came acrross as a very annoying and cunty person. - Dean describes him as someone who sometimes would act like your friend but at the same time hates the shit out of you. However Dominik did not act like this infront of his other friends and especially his other furhers. - He didn't like Dean from the start, but in another way - Dominik Category:Characters Category:Antagonists